Artemis and Zatannas's dares
by Artemis.Wayne
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna dared one another to do a funny or worse dare in front of the league. this is Spitfire and Chalent ( I think I spelled it right) Also Artemis a Bat in this story :)
1. SPITFIRE tattoo

**Artemis is a bat in this story.**

**I do not own Young Justice **

Artemis walked in-front of her full length mirror and pulled her shirt and looked at the tattoo on her lower back the tattoo was flash written on her lower back in the flash colors.

she crunched her teeth. It still hurt she pulled her shirt of and put on her uniform and put her hair in its normal pony tail. She went to the Bat-cave and walked into the Zeta tube to the cave.

She was late for training with Black Canary, the whole team where standing by the plat form watching her and Robin train. Like always Canary won.

" ok Artemis since your late, your up" Artemis woke up you couldn't see the tattoo maybe a little part of the F but her pants covered is up.

They got into their fighting form and started to fight. ( I'm not really good at fighting parts so im not going to write it)

Artemis almost cried out in pain when Canary kicked the tattoo. " Artemis... whats wrong with your back" The woman asked lending out a hand. " nothing why"

" you liar!" Robin yelled pointing a finger " I know that you got a tattoo I found the thing you have to put on it" Dick said crossing his arms proudly

" you dick" she mumbled under her breath.

the whole league heard when they walked in " Artemis Wayne... show us" Batman said.

she pulled her pants down enough to see the tattoo " COME ON BABE FLASH WHERES ME" Wally yelled felling jealous.

" hah I love it.." Flash said smiling then getting hit by Batman.

" later" Artemis walked away and smiled.

she got a text from her Zatanna

Zee ' haha I loved it at lest it fake..how long tell you can remove

Arty: tonight now for your dare. Hah Tell Robin that your pregnant with his kid infornt of the league and team.

Zee ' how did you know that me and him, you know

Arty ' I didn't tell now

Zee ' I hate you

Arty ' I know

**if you want me to write on where Zatanna does her dare let me now!**


	2. ROBTANNA prego

Zatanna walked into the cave with a worried look on her face. " Zee whats wrong" Robin walked over to her.

" rob" she started to say but the zeta-tube cut her off " whats so important Artemis"

" umm I'm pregnant" Zatanna said showing Robin the fake pregnancy test

the whole room went silent " what" Batman said he looked pissed. " ROBIN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CONDOMS" he yelled and Artemis busted out laughing that she fell to the floor.

" I think that's its time that Artemis and you have the talk...AGAIN" he said grabbing both of their arms and started walking

"DADDY NO IT WAS A DARE I DARED ZATANNA"

he stopped and let there arms go and shook his head. " if either one of you get pregnant I will kill you" he said and walked away with the league.

" it was a dare." Robin said shaking his head, him and the team walked away

Artemis and Zatanna looked at each outher a laughed.

" good one now its your turn Artemis"

" I dare you to.."

" kiss...Klarion"

Artemis lost all color her face then smirked

" oh that's easy"


	3. SPITFIRE Artemis and Klarion

Artemis was praying the next day the Klarion wouldn't show up soon. But knowing her luck he showed up an an hour. The team where all in the bio ship talking while Zee was just smiling and Artemis was giving off her own version of her bat finally got to their destinashion and saw Klarion walking around waiting for someone

is waiting looks like. Zatanna walked over to Artemis and talked that 2 could here

" remember Arty a dare is a dare"

" im soooo getting you back for this'

" please..im so better"

" it gonna involve the Joker" Artemis walked away

" I CANT BE THE SAME DARE"

they walked away towards Klarion and the team

" Artemis go" she sighed and ran to Klarion and kissed him and he kissed back.

" when will your dares end" Conner asked watching the scene

" I don't know..." Zatanna said watching

" ok im not liking this" Wally said

" im not either look there still kissing" Robin said pointing

" how long did you dare her to kiss him" Megan said

" I never gave her a time"

Artemis broke free and gasped for air " let me guess Babymagic gave you a dare"

" yep now I have to think of a really mean dare "

Klarion smiled "I could help you with that" Artemis smirked " what"

" hmm" he said " dare her to, kiss Batman" Artemis eyes shot up " thxs that's gonna be the best dare!" she kissed him on the check an walked to the team

" Artemis..."

" I dare you to kiss Batman" Zatanna's eyes went huge " no"

" yep" they all went to the bio ship in silence " can we quite the game" Zatanna asked with hope in her voice

" oh no Zee where just getting started" Artemis smirked

**I love all of the reviews! they keep me writing. so if you have any dares review them please so I can keep writing! thankyou!**


	4. ROBTANNA kissing batman

It was training with your mentor day. So every ones mentor is at the cave.

" ok we are going to start training" Batman said and Zee and Artemis where right next to him " go on zee" Artemis said.

Zatannas stumic was in nots. She can't back out. " fine" Zatanna walked right up to Batman and froze. he looked down at her with a weird look. She didn't know what to do the whole team and there mentors where looking at her. so she kicked him in the balls under presser

Artemis and Robin couldn't help but bust out laughing and falling to the floor with their father. Soon Flash and Kid Flash fell down laughing. Aquaman and Aqualad grined and Conner was smiling. Megan was giggling while her uncle was shaking his head

" that-was-so much better" Artemis said between laughs

" what did you dare- her to do" Robin said wiping a tear

" kiss him"

Robin and Artemis laughed

Zatanna was standing in fear. " Zatanna you picked the right thing to do" Batman said getting up everyone stopped laughing and looked at Batman " I would have killed you if you kissed me. Now training is canceled for today. I'm going to get some ice and lay down." he said walking towards the zeta-tubes

" ok.. now Artemis I dare you to.." she pulled Artemis by her pony tail into her room and sat down on zees bed " oww"

Artemis said. " I dare you to kiss flash"

" please, that's so easy" Artemis said

" infornt of the whole league"

" you know what is it with you and kissing dares" Artemis asked looking at Zee " I don't know but I know that your next dare is going to evolve feet"

" who's and I better not be kissing them"

" you won't"

" hey you didn't go through with the dare" Artemis said crossing her arms

" please I think that we agreed that, that was so much better"

" It was I should have gotten that on video" Artemis said crossing her arms

Zatanna shook her head and walked out of the room and followed her into the caves living room.


	5. SPITFIRE kissing flash

Artemis and zatanna walked into the cave, the team was having a movie night with the league. The team wore their pajamas.

Wally's where flash pants and a red t-shirt.

Robin batman pants and a black shirt

Conners was the same thing that he normally wears.

Megan was pink shorts and tank top.

Aqualad the same as always

Zatanna wore purple pants and white tank top.

Artemis wore Red Arrow pjs.

" So Artemis if you could date end villion who would it be" Zatanna asked

" um maybe Klarion" everybody looked at her

" ok it's better than joker" she shrugged her shoulders and walked to the kitchen getting some soda.

" but I'm still better than him" Wally asked walking behind her.

" Yes Wally" Artemis said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

the league finally made it. Only the mentors where plus red arrow.

" Ok what movie" roy asked I'm

" scary" robin said

Everyone nodded and they put in human centipede.

Artemis between Flash and Wally.

In a scary part Artemis jumped into Flash arms.

" hey...I have to cuddle her" Wally said

Zatanna waste time watching the movie this was alto better

Artemis kissed Barry and everyone dropped there food and drinks

" when is this dare thing over" everyone but Flash said

" maybe 4 more dares" zatanna said proudly

Artemis broke the kiss and walked away ignoring them and went to bed thinking of a good dare.


	6. last chap

**i know i havent worte for this story along time so heres the last chapter**

" ok Zee im done with the game"

" me to"

the shook hands and walked into the livning room to find everyone on the floor with blood around them

" NOO" Artemis and Zatanna said running to Megan thank dick and Wally

" Wally" Artemis said crying into his chest

" Dick, " Zee said crying

" i never told you that i was preganat" Artemis said crying harder

" WHAT" everyone shot up and looked at her

" YOU WHERE JOKING" zatannta and Artemis said

" your pregant" Wally said looking at her

" you DICK" she said

" and yes im preganat"

**if you want i will write a story of Artemis being prego**


End file.
